


This is not what I wanted.

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mystrade Monday Part 3: This is not what I wanted,
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	This is not what I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.   
> Mystrade Monday Part 3: This is not what I wanted  
> english is not my first language, i am sorry for any mistake.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting

\- This is not what I wanted.   
Mycroft's voice is just a whisper in the stillness of the night.   
Greg, the little spoon, wraps himself even more in his embrace, with a sleepy, satisfied smile, as he caresses the arm around his chest, closing his eyes when his partner gently kisses his neck, inhaling his scent.   
\- Neither do I.   
Greg's voice sounds sleepy, and soon after his breath becomes deep and heavy.   
Although his eyelids begin to close, Mycroft tries to stay awake a little longer, treasuring the image of a Greg asleep in his arms, relaxed and warm, a vision he never seems to have enough of, although he has been lucky enough to share his life with the man who will soon become his husband for ten years now.   
No, Mycroft never planned, nor did he want, to add a second surname to his own.   
He didn't even want a long-term relationship with anyone. Not even in the short term.   
His sporadic encounters with people who shared his lack of interest in relationships were more than enough.   
He never wanted the complication of feelings, the arguments over clothes thrown an the floor, the obligation to attend family parties or having to adjust to someone else's schedule or tastes.   
He liked his life. Lonely, yes, but organised, a life without anyone demanding time or attention, a life without anyone to explain themselves to.   
No, none of this is what Mycroft wanted when he accepted an offer from a somewhat frustrated Greg by being "kidnapped" for the umpteenth time at a crime scene of "a drink on Fridays, after the end of the work week" to catch up on cases where the Yard was working and that might interest Mycroft, whether it was for national security or why Sherlock was involved.  
Nor did it when that offer was extended shortly afterwards to "A dinner Saturdays ", to discuss anything but work and Sherlock. It wasn't that the two of them lacked friends, but when all your friends are policemen, in Greg's case, or politicians and spies, in Mycroft's case, it's hard not to end up talking about work when you see them.   
A romantic relationship was also not something Mycroft wanted when, after a debate during one of those dinners about the differences between European, British and American cinema, Greg proposed to extend his meetings to "Sunday movie evenings"with junk food and funny discussions about each other’s lousy cinematic taste.  
Falling in love with Greg wasn’t something Mycroft wanted either when those "Sunday afternoon of movies" lengthened into "Movie Afternoons and dinner" in Mycroft´s Home .  
Getting involved in a relationship was not something Mycroft wanted when, after one of those films, amidst laughter and jokes, his eyes met those of the Greg.   
He couldn’t say, under torture, who looked at each other’s lips first, or who approached whom.   
Later, he would think that wasn’t what he had wanted that morning, when he was preparing to receive Greg at his home.   
Of course, he found the man interesting, funny and attractive.  
No, he had never expected to spend much of that night on his couch, stroking the man's silver hair as they kissed softly, slow and lazy kisses, not demanding or rushing for anything else, exploring each other.  
No, it wasn’t something Mycroft had been looking for, nor was Greg, either, Mycroft was sure of it. After the harshness of the divorce, the man was enjoying his new bachelor life.  
But when they finally separated that night, there was not a shred of shame or regret in either man's eyes, no need for apologies or awkward conversation.   
It didn’t seem like the beginning of anything, there were no fireworks or celestial music, although maybe I was expecting Greg’s usual text messages with a little more excitement than usual, he didn’t spend the week in a dreamy state.  
Neither of us wanted to fall in love.   
When they went from kissing to caressing, it was just another step in the relationship of two friends enjoying each other's company, without expectations.   
When they went from seeing each other for Saturday night dinners and meeting up again for Sunday afternoon movies at Mycroft's house to spending the whole weekend together, it was just a matter of logic and taking advantage of the free time.   
When they went from Sunday dinner to Monday breakfast, and from exchanging a few text messages during the week to using their lunch hour, usually alone in front of their respective desks, to meeting up for lunch together, they did not want to start a serious and formal story between them.   
Nobody spoke of love.   
No one planned it or fed it. It simply developed on its own, growing more and more every day.  
Neither of them could say the exact moment when they realized that they didn't need any reason to see or talk to each other, it was simply assumed that they would, at what moment they were practically living together or at what moment they stopped thinking in singular when making plans and started thinking in plural.   
It wasn't a revelation the day Greg said "I love you" for the first time.   
Mycroft was a little surprised by the ease with which his own lips responded with a "I love you", without any effort, as if declaring an obvious fact that he had never thought about but that, subconsciously, he had always known.   
No, none of them wanted this when they went from being chief and subordinate to being associates, or when they went from being associates to being friends, or when they went from being friends to becoming lovers.  
Fortunately,thought Mycroft before he fell asleep, still hugging Greg, sometimes life doesn't give you what you want, but what you need.


End file.
